


Tattoo Parlors and Cups of Coffee

by LunarMysteries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barista Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mentions Hunk (Voltron), Mentions James Griffin (Voltron), Minor James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Shance Tattoo AU, Tattoo AU, Tattoo Artist Shiro (Voltron), it's implied James and Keith are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMysteries/pseuds/LunarMysteries
Summary: Allura requests for Lance to deliver her a cup of coffee at her work, there he catches Shiro's eye which results in Lance returning the next day with more coffee just so Shiro can see him again. Their formal meeting ends with Lance getting an appointment for a tattoo consult. Allura can practically see the budding romance between the two.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Tattoo Parlors and Cups of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkbadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbadger/gifts).



> This is part of the YearofShance #valentineexchange2020 This is a gift for Clue @inkbadger here on AO3. Honestly I really enjoyed writing this, I'm a sucker for modern AU/Tattoo AUs so when I saw this prompt I knew I had to go with it. I'm sorry it's a bit late but I really got carried away with it and wanted to make sure it was perfect. I hope you enjoy hun!
> 
> Happy belated Valentine's day and Happy belated Birthday to Shiro.

Lance looked down at his phone and back up at the neon-cursive sign, _‘Mamora Tattoo’_ , this was the place. He opened the door carefully, coffee in hand. The parlor doorbell chimed signaling someone had entered, Lance took a moment to himself to look around.

“So, this is where Allura works.” The blue-eyed man had never stepped foot in a tattoo parlor, the atmosphere was all so new to him. He never had the desire to a tattoo; however, he deeply admired the art and skill that went into the process of creating one.

The shop was decorated in dark purples and dark reds, along with neon lights and interesting symbols, ‘ _must be the shops logo’_ he thought. Lance browsed through the art books at the front desk and found a few of the pieces that Allura had done; he then came across a page primarily filled with watercolor tattoos. “These are gorgeous.” He admired the pieces for a moment before he noticed no one had greeted him yet, he needed to get back to work soon. “Hello, Allura?!”

Allura then appeared from behind a purple velvet curtain, huh, she did decide on the side shave.

Lance thought back to their discussion they had the previous night about it. Her cousin/roommate _is_ a hairstylist, no doubt she did it for her. Allura looked fabulous as always, famously showcasing her tattoo sleeves with a flowy tank top.

“Lance you made it, thank you so much! What would I do without you?” She announced with glee as she took the large hot cup of coffee from Lance.

“For starters, you wouldn’t have an enabler for your caffeine addiction, doesn’t help that I work at a coffee shop.” He laughs.

“Well it’s not my fault you make the perfect cup of coffee every single time!” She took a sip and enjoyed its warm embrace.

“Years of practice Allura, years of practice.” Lance noticed someone else walk out from behind the curtain, he paid no real attention to the man, allowing him to do his job and not be distracted. However, from what Lance saw the man was _very_ attractive.

“Want to take a look at some of my latest tattoo sketches while your here?”

“I would love to, just not right now I need to head back to work, we’re going to be swamped soon I don’t want to leave Hunk and James stranded. Later tonight would be fine.”

Allura nodded. “Works for me, thank you again.” She walked him to the door and watch him get in a cab and leave.

“Allura who was he?”

Allura turned around to face Shiro, who was rummaging around as she and Lance chatted. He now was staring at the door from where Lance had just left, he watched him leave.

“The guy I was just talking too?” She asked.

Shiro nodded.

“That would be Lance, my barista neighbor. You were checking him out, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, he’s cute, is he-” Allura cut him off.

“He’s single, bi, and looking for a relationship.” She took a slow sip of her coffee eyeing Shiro.

“Can you ask him to bring you coffee again tomorrow?”

He had an airy tone to his voice.

She gave him a soft smile, “You want to ask him out, don’t you?”

Shiro fiddled with one of his snake bites between his teeth. “Am I that obvious?”

“He’s your type, I’m not surprised.” Allura made her way back over to the front desk and sat in the office chair. “Tell you what, I’ll put in a coffee order for the three of us tomorrow. His coffee is to _die_ for, it’ll give you an excuse to see him and chat him up.”

“I’m okay with that, also make it four Krolia is coming in for payroll.”

“Sounds like a plan, now excuse me I have to prep one of the rooms I have a client coming in thirty minutes.”

***

Lance knew Allura’s schedule by heart, he waited to go over a half an hour after she got home, giving her time to unwind. He made his way over, knocking on her door with his signature double knock.

Romelle answered the door. “Evening Lance! Lura said we’d be expecting you, come in!” She moved out of the way so Lance could enter.

“Thank you!” He took off his shoes, made his way into their apartment and sat on their white leather couch.

Allura made her way out of her bedroom, sketchbook in hand, pencil tucked behind her ear. “Lance you’re here! I’m seriously so excited to show you what I’ve been working on.” She beamed, taking a seat next to Lance.

“She’s been working on a certain piece for almost a whole week trying to get it just right. I’m so proud of her.” Romelle pat Allura’s head and grabbed her keys. “I’ll be back with dinner in a bit.”

“See you, Romie!” She waved goodbye to Romelle as she left the apartment.

“You two remind me so much of Veronica and I, also I didn’t comment on it earlier, she shaved your head last night?”

“Yeah, she did. I wanted a change and since she _just_ dyed my hair white, she refused to dye it again. Romie suggested the half shave, I love it.”

“Looks great on you, fits your style.” Lance said with a smile.

“Thank you, Lance! Now let me show you the sketches!” Allura flipped through her book and an inked piece fell out. “Oops!” she picked the piece up and examined it. “Crap, this is Shiro’s, I have no idea how it got in my sketch book.”

Lance too took a look, he noticed it was another water color piece, like the ones he had saw earlier. “Does this Shiro typically do water colored tattoos?”

“He does! It’s what he’s known for, I don’t know how he does it.”

“I was looking at his work while waiting for you, they’re gorgeous.”

Allura smirked “I’ll remember to tell him that, he’ll definitely appreciate the compliment.” The wheels were turning in Allura’s head, she was going to get them a date together by the end of tomorrow.

Lance stole one last glance before Allura placed the piece back in her sketchbook for safe keeping, maybe he’d get a tattoo done by this guy one day. “Okay show me, show me, show me!”

Allura laughed “Okay, okay hold your horses!”

“Hey, you were the one eager to show me them in the first place, I’m now eager to see them!” Lance gave her a gentle nudge.

“Okay, here!” she placed the book in front of him. “I’ve been working on this woodland fairy all week, I’ve resketched it several times, I think this is the final sketch.”

“Allura, this is gorgeous!” Lance admired every aspect Allura put into the sketch, the fairy heavily detailed from the hair to the shoes.

The snow haired woman had the faintest blush on her cheeks. “Thank you, it’s for Romelle, she wanted a tattoo done by me and I thought I’d surprise her with this.”

“She’s going to love it!” Lance glanced over it once more before speaking again. “Do you have more to show?”

“Plenty more.”

***

Allura had shared with Lance all her new sketches for the month; Lance decided to stay a bit and share a few glasses of wine with the girls along with dinner. They shared laughs and currently swapping stories about their days.

“Okay, so this girl comes in to my salon, hair in hood, completely hidden.” Romelle began has she took a sip from her glass. “She had requested me due to a recommendation from a friend. I get her in my chair and ask her what she’s looking for, at this point she hasn’t even taken her hood off. Rudely, she says-”

The pigtailed blonde began a mocking tone. “‘Fix it! Just fix it! Do whatever you need to do, I have a wedding in a week and my hair is destroy!’”

She adjusts back to her normal tone. “The girl flips back her hood and I’m staring fried damaged hair. She definitely bleached her hair at home and just ruined her hair! I told her that I was going to do the best I can and fix it for her and at that moment it looked as if I was going to have to cut a lot of hair off. Once again, she said do whatever and so I did. I made her hair gorgeous again, gave her a fabulous pixie cut and a gorgeous dye job, along with repairing her hair the best as I could.” Romelle paused and gulped down the rest of her wine. “This bloody chick then proceeds to _scream_ at me saying her hair was too short and that it’s not what she wanted!”

Lance snorted, “Did you dye her hair blue? Had a girl just like that come into the café today and gave her the _exact_ coffee she asked for but when she tasted it, it was wrong. Hunk was surprised because I make everyone’s coffees correct, not to brag or anything.”

Romelle stared at Lance, “Did she have a purple hoodie?”

“Yeah she did- oh my god! We dealt with the same bitch! What the hell, her hair looked beautiful and she was mad about it?!” Lance was baffled that anyone would hate Romelle’s work, she was the top stylist in their city for a reason.

“Yeah, it was _‘too short’_ for her, I told her that cutting her hair so short was the best option for healthier looking hair. She grumbled about something else paid, no tip, and left.”

“Wow, ain’t she something, she definitely was having a bad day.” Lance rolled his eyes, setting down his now empty glass of wine.

Allura had been silent during the discussion, she took a deep breath and chuckled. “The girl you two dealt with today is a client of mine, her name is Acxa. She’s a regular and plans on getting a thigh piece done the week after the wedding. She came in today for a finalization of her tattoo outline. I chewed her out for being so rude to Romelle, she had complained about her hair at the studio. The look of horror on her face when I told her that you were my cousin, you should expect a nice tip and an apology from here tomorrow.”

“Bless you, Lura.”

Lance politely rounded up their dishes and placed them in the empty sink, he caught a look at the time and realized it was getting late. “It’s been fun ladies, but Lancey Lance has to head home. I have the opening shift tomorrow and we open at five.” He groaned.

“Oh boo,” Allura got up and walked Lance to the door. “Thank you for visit, you’re always welcomed as you know.”

“I do, I’ll catch you two later.”

“Bye, Lance!” Romelle shouted from the kitchen.

Lance left the apartment and began heading back to his, as he fished his keys out for his apartment Allura called out to him.

How could she forget? Last thing she wanted to do was disappoint Shiro. “Hey, could you possibly make coffee for my coworkers and I tomorrow?” Allura said wincingly, unsure if the man would say yes.

Lance chuckled and shook his head, gazing back at Allura. “How many?”

Allura gasped with delight, “Five, my boss and Lotor are coming in tomorrow. I may be his girlfriend and I may love him but if he knows if he even looks at my coffee, he’s a Deadman.”

“You and your coffee, just text me the orders in the morning, I’ll make them after the morning rush and deliver them to you.” He made his way back to Allura and Romelle’s apartment. “However, I will need payment now I don’t want my boss to kill me over a short drawer. In addition, I expect a decent tip _and_ gas money considering I’m making not one, but _five_ drinks and _personally_ delivering them.”

The snow haired beauty rapidly nodded and beelined to her bedroom to grab her wallet. She was going to get these two together, they deserved each other, their personalities nicely complemented the others. Allura thought about pairing them up a long time ago, the moment never arose; Shiro was either in the middle of dating someone or Lance was in the middle of dating someone. This was the first time she was very aware of them both being single.

“Princess Allura, you friendly neighborhood barista would like to go home and get ready for bed.” Lance called from the front door.

She hadn’t realized she was lost in her thoughts; she found her wallet and made her way back to her so called ‘friendly neighborhood barista’. “Sorry about that, also I told you to stop calling me that.” Allura added in a playful punch for good measure. “Will fifty cover everything?” She asked taking the large bill from her wallet.

Lance choked, “Um, yeah and then some!”

“Consider it your tip.” Allura added with a wink.

“I will, thank you.”

“No, thank you, you are the coffee god.”

“Sure, I am.” Lance laughed. “Good night Allura.”

“Good night Lance.”

***

**_‘One large hot black coffee, one large iced coffee with almond milk, a large latte with almond milk, my signature French vanilla coffee (you know how I like it), and a large mocha latte with skim milk no whip cream. Thank you again Lance you’re the best! My boss and co-workers love you too!”_ **

The order wasn’t as bad as Lance thought it was going to be, quite simple actually. The most complicated drink was the mocha latte; however, it was a favorite of his to make so he quite enjoyed making it. He placed all but one drink in a to-go tray and carefully made his way to his car, he just prayed none would spill on his way there.

Thankfully it wasn’t a long drive but finding parking was a pain, Lance was lucky to snatch a spot right in front of the shop. He got out of his car and carefully pulled the drinks out from the passenger side. Lance was happy when Lotor came out and helped him.

“Good to see you Lance.” Lotor greeted as he took the to-go tray from him.

“Good to see you too Lotor, thank you.”

“You’re lucky I saw you pull up; Gods forbid you spill Allura’s coffee, then it’s the end of the world.”

The two shared a quick laugh and walked inside together where the familiar doorbell chimed.

“I have a coffee order for Allura Altea?” Lance shouted as he and Lotor placed the coffees on the front desk.

Within seconds Allura appeared from behind the purple velvet curtain. “I hate you, but I also love you because you bring me sweet morning nectar. Now, which one is mine?” she asked pointing at all the cups.

Lance plucked his neighbors coffee from the tray and handed it to her. “Here you are, enjoy.”

“Bless you, Lance.” She let out a whistle and shouted towards the back, “Hey, come get your coffee and meet my amazing and kind neighbor that made this happen!”

Lance just blushed as he handed Lotor his coffee. “Sometimes you’re too sweet to me Allura.”

“Oh hush, hush.” Allura cooed, taking a long blissful sip of her first cup of coffee for the day.

Movement in the corner of Lance’s eye caught Lance’s attention, he watched as three others appeared from behind the velvet curtain. Keith, was the last person Lance was expecting to see, Keith was just as surprised.

“Oops, forgot you two knew each other.” Allura chuckled, pointing between the two of them.

“Wait, Keith, you know Lance?” the extremely good-looking guy from last time spoke, he must be Shiro.

“He works with James, Allura isn’t lying when he makes the best coffee, I don’t know what he does but it’s always perfect.” Keith spoke as he grabbed his iced coffee.

“I see.” The man Lance assumed to be Shiro replied.

“So, this is the tattoo parlor you work at.” Lance spoke making the connection from an old conversation of theirs from when Keith came to visit James on his break.

“It is, my mom owns the place, mom this is Lance, James’ coworker and Allura’s infamous barista neighbor.

“Krolia, nice to meet you Lance.” she extended her hand for Lance to shake, which he politely returned.

Wow was she tall, she stunning, also looked like she could kick his ass if need be. “Nice to meet you.”

Krolia released the handshake, “If you don’t mind, I’m going to steal my son and head back to my office to finish payroll.” 

“Not at all, which was your drink?”

“Latte with almond milk.”

Lance secured the drink and handed it to Krolia. “Here you are.”

“Thank you very much, pleasure meeting you.”

“You too!”

“See ya, Lance. Keith added.

He watched as both Keith and Krolia made their way behind the purple curtain, Lotor followed stating he need to prep a room. Lance then turned his attention to Shiro. “You must be the one who ordered the mocha latte then.” He said with a big smile.

“That I am! Skim milk, right?”

The barista nodded. “Made sure of it!” He plucked the last coffee from the tray and handed it to the tattoo artist.

Wow, Lance wanted to get lost in those eyes. Everything about this man screamed perfect, at the moment he was praying the guy was single. The artist had to have been the most attractive man Lance had ever met, he was built like a brick house, sleeve tattoos just like Allura only his were black and white, he had snake bites; which were really doing something for Lance, along with a piercing on his left eyebrow and multiple different piercings on his ears. In addition, he could have sworn he saw hints of a chest tattoo.

“Thank you, I’m Shiro by the way.” He used his free hand to shake Lance’s hand.

“I figured you were, Allura talked about you last night.”

“Oh, she did? What brought me up?” Was he blushing? He had to be blushing, Shiro turned to Allura who was holding out the piece she and Lance had looked over last night.

“This was in my sketch book for some reason,” Shiro took back his inked piece. “Lance is a fan of your work, he told me was admiring it while waiting for me yesterday.”

“Yeah?” If he wasn’t blushing before he was now, Shiro turned to face Lance who began playing with a thread at the bottom of his shirt.

“You do create gorgeous pieces, I never considered getting a tattoo before but if you did it then definitely.” Lance answered returning Shiro’s gaze.

Shiro’s heart was racing he was falling for Allura’s cute barista neighbor, whom he just formally met, he has never acted this way around anyone he has dated. “Well, I’d be happy to create something for you. When you have your next day off, we can setup a consultation appointment to talk about plans on what you want and where you want it. I can even sketch out a few ideas for you then.”

Lance nodded. “Y-yeah that would be great! I’m off this Saturday, does that work?”

Allura pulled up the weekly schedule and clicked on Shiro’s profile. “You’re available all-day Saturday, shall I book an appointment for when we first open? Lance can even carpool with me to work.”

“That works for me.” Shiro shrugged “Work for you Lance?”

“S-sure sounds great!” Lance looked down at his watch and realized he needed to head back to his own job. “Well it was nice meeting you! Hope you enjoy your latte but I need to jet!” With that Lance bolted from the shop and hastily made his way to his car.”

“You didn’t get his number, nor did you ask him out Shiro.” Allura stated matter-of-factly.

“Yeah I’m aware.” Shiro sighed. “But I’m seeing him again on Saturday so that’s all I care about right now.” He took the first sip of his coffee and his eyes got wide. “Holy shit that’s good.”

“Told you so.”

***

“Nervous?” Allura asked as they approached closer to the shop.

“I’m just getting a consultation, why should I be nervous? I’m not actually getting tattooed today am I? I don’t have the money for that right now!”

Allura laughed. “Relax, yes it’s just a consult, I was just messing with you.”

“Just remember I’m the one who makes your coffee.”

“Touché.”

The last few minutes of the ride were silent between the two of them, up until they parked.

“Would it be unprofessional to tell Shiro I think hot as hell?”

The question was out of the blue, it surprised Allura, but at the same time not at all.

“You think he’s hot, huh?” She had a smug look on her face, but Lance didn’t catch it.

“Yes.” Lance blushed. “He’s not straight, is he? If so, I’m not saying _anything_ to him and _you_ better not either.”

“Relax, he’s gay, surprises a few of our clients but most are aware of his orientation. Mamora Tattoo prides itself for being inclusive and welcoming.”

“That’s good to know, also you intentionally said ‘prides’.”

“I did, now come on you’re going to be late for your appointment and I’m going to be late for work.”

The two got out of Allura’s car and made their way inside the parlor, the parlors bell chimed as they entered, which Lance had already grown accustomed to from his past couple of visits. They were greeted by both Keith and Shiro at the front desk talking. Keith, literally sitting on the desk as Shiro leaned against it arms folded. However, when Lance entered Keith shot Shiro a smirk and gave him a small nudge.

“Good morning!” Allura beamed. “Shiro, your eight-thirty appointment is here.” Spreading her arms out presenting Lance.

Lance was definitely blushing.

“Oh ha, ha, I can see he’s here Allura.” Shiro chuckled. “Lance, why don’t you follow me to my office, get you situated while I grab a few of my portfolios and then we can get started.”

“Okay, yeah.” Lance nodded, just following Shiro’s orders, unfamiliar with how consultation appointments go.

Shiro pushed himself off the front desk, which practically ended Lance.

Allura and Keith both took notice at Lance eyeing Shiro and snickered at the two pining fools. Said pining fools shot glaring looks at their respective friends, whom acted as they had done nothing wrong.

The taller man cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Lance. “As I said, just uh, follow me to my office.” He made his way to wear the famous purple velvet curtain was and opened it to allow Lance into the back.

The shorter of the two quickly made his way into the back, as he brushed passed Shiro he couldn’t help but notice his warm home-y scent. Lance kept the thought to himself but damn did he smell good, he was meeting all of Lance’s standards so far.

Shiro could say the same for Lance, but to him, Lance smelled of fresh rain. He too keeping the thought to himself, not wanting to ruin any potential relationship from forming. If asking Lance out was off the table, he at least wanted to form a friendship with him.

“The second door on the left is mine, take a seat and I’ll be right with you.” Shiro spoke breaking the short awkward silence between them.

Lance carefully made himself comfortable in Shiro’s office, not wanting to disturb anything that could be of importance to Shiro’s work. As he looked around Shiro’s office, he noticed it was very minimalistic, yet very Shiro. He had personal photos on his desk, a large drawing tablet, a few scattered sketches and a couple succulents. It made Lance smile, it seemed so cozy. His attention was then brought to Shiro entering the room with a couple of books and a pencil tucked behind his ear, he was fiddling with one of his lip rings as he got situated at his desk, boy was he cute.

_“Wow, you’re cute.”_

Suddenly Shiro was blushing. “Oh, thank you.”

“Thank you?” Lance questioned.

“You called me cute.” The man clarified, taking out his sketchbook from his desk, slightly smirking realizing Lance didn’t mean to say that out loud.

_‘So, he thinks I’m cute.’_ he thought.

The color drained from Lance’s face. “I am so, so, so sorry. I hadn’t realized I said that out loud!”

Great, just great, this was the last thing Lance needed, having Shiro thinking he was some creep. Then again, Shiro did thank him, but still he barely knew the guy!

“No, harm done, you’re pretty cute yourself Mr. Barista.” Shiro shot Lance a wink as he opened up the portfolio books.

Oh- _Oh_! The color definitely returned back to Lance’s cheeks now, stunned at the flirtatious nature of Shiro’s comment. It was so smooth and flawless, as if he had been waiting to give Lance the compliment. No, it was spur of the moment, he couldn’t have been.

Shiro was eating up Lance’s adorable reaction to the compliment. If _possibly_ dating Lance, which he felt those odds were in his favor at the moment, resulted in these types of reactions each time Shiro said something sweet to him; he’d be more than okay with that.

“So,” Shiro began, bringing the attention back to the consultation appointment. “considering this is could possibly be your first tattoo and the fact of getting a tattoo has never crossed your mind until recent; let’s start with brainstorming some ideas of what it possibly could be of. From there once we have a decent list of ideas that you would _definitely_ get as a tattoo, then we’ll move on to sketches and talk about possible placements and sizing. Sound good?”

“Yeah, you’re the professional, I’ll just follow your lead.”

***

As the pair discussed ideas, they came down to the conclusion of the constellation of Leo, Lance’s zodiac, in shades of blue with hints of purple on his back-right shoulder. They decided for it to be a decent sized piece, but not too big or too small. Just big enough to say, _hey I have a tattoo_.

The two chatted as Shiro sketched out a design in his sketch book, Keith brought them breakfast as neither of them ate before coming in. Once the sketch was completed, he showed Lance, asking if he wanted any changes done or additions before Shiro began inking. Lance was happy with the sketch; he couldn’t wait to see what Shiro would do with the colors.

As they continued to chat, they had discovered they had a lot more in common with than they both initially thought. The odds of Shiro asking Lance out were inevitable at this point, he enjoyed the others company and energy too much.

“Okay, so how does this look?” Shiro asked turned his sketchbook around to face Lance.

Lance had a look of awe on his face, for something that sounded so simple, Shiro turned into a masterpiece with the blends of blues and purples. He couldn’t have been happier with the finished result.

“Holy shit, this is incredible! I-I’m speechless, I really don’t know what to say?” Lance reached for Shiro’s sketchbook. “May I?” he asked politely.

Shiro graciously handed Lance his sketchbook, allowing him to admire the finished piece more closely.

“I couldn’t be happier Shiro, never in my life did I think I’d be getting a tattoo; but this, this is everything and more. Thank you.”

Lance had the brightest smile and biggest twinkle in his eye, he reminded Shiro of a child in a toy store. It made his heart swoon, then the smile fell, a frown began to form.

_‘No, no please smile again.’_ Shiro thought, his face too turning into a frown. “Everything alright?”

“Y-yeah, just, how much is this going to cost to get done? I know you need to eat, but I do too and I’m afraid it’ll cost me my food money for the week.”

Shiro smirked, Lance walked right into that one. “Well, speaking of food, how about this, the tattoo is free of charge if you go on a dinner date with me, tonight.”

“A date? Like a _date_ , date. Where we dress all nice and enjoy each other’s company? In place of payment for this tattoo?”

“You would be correct, so what do you say? Maybe even a movie too? You choose the movie I choose the restaurant?”

“Yeah, yes, that would be fantastic!” Lance has this airy-ness to his voice that made Shiro’s heart soon. “Do you have a sticky note and a pen?”

Shiro nodded and handed him the requested items, which Lance quickly scribbled down his number and address, handing it back to Shiro. “Here, for future reference and to confirm plans for later.”

“I’ll put you in my contacts as soon as possible and you’re not just saying yes to get a free tattoo, right?”

“Oh god no! The sexiest guy I’ve seen in a _long_ time asks me out on a date with the total bonus of him being basically the _entire_ package I’m going to say yes.” Lance beamed.

“Good, good, just making sure I’m not pressing my luck.”

The two wrapped up as Shiro walked Lance back out to the front.

“Ya know, part of the reason I said yes to the tattoo consultation was because I thought you were hot. I wanted a chance to see you again, possibly work up the nerve to ask you out but you beat me to it.”

Shiro snorted, “Well I’m glad things worked out somewhat in your favor then.”

“I am too.”

“So, can I pick you up around seven-thirty?”

Lance smiled, “You may.”

Who would have thought this all happened all because Allura wanted a cup of coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed your gift hun! <3


End file.
